A Very Merry Christmas Surprise
by Buick Regal Racecar 56
Summary: He knew he was probably too old to still believe in Christmas magic, but figured that one last Christmas wish might come true... but would it really?  Could he actually keep his promise to Dylan that Susannah would be there?


A Very Merry Christmas Surprise

_Well, last year I never did do a Christmas story like I wanted to for Cars- this year, I've done it! And to think- it only took me a month to think of it… naw, it took a lot longer than that. Anyways, you guys heard of the Christmas song 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'? Well, that's what song inspired this Christmas story. Now, it features me and LIAH66's characters- as in Susannah, Dylan, and Thunder- plus a brief (not really) appearance by Gabrielle Caliber Hicks (please refer to some chapters of Carnivorous Addiction and chapter 7 or 8 of It's All Coming Back To Me to find out who she is). Plus, of course, it ain't a story (to me) without Chick Hicks in it! So, you guys ready for an early start to Christmas?_

The tree was lit, the smell of baking cookies in the air. Chick, Gabrielle, Dylan, and Thunder parked watching a favorite holiday movie of theirs- The Santa Claus. And yet, not everything was perfect. It would seem that way if you met them, but a single picture changed that.

This Christmas Eve should have been different- Susannah should have been there. Tonight should have been less of Thunder watching, waiting, and hoping that his only real Christmas wish would come true. And, it'd got him thinking that maybe he was a little too old to be believing in Christmas magic.

"Daddy, isn't mommy coming?" asked Dylan. The three-year-old looked at his dad hopefully. Thunder sighed.

"Dylan, I hope so. But she might not," said Thunder.

"But it's been forever since she last came!" cried Dylan. It'd only been six months since he'd seen his mom, but to a kid as young as Dylan, it could seem like forever. Thunder knew that feeling well.

"Well, Dylan, mommy's got a family of her own," said Thunder.

"But you promised!" said Dylan, sounding hurt.

"Dylan, just shut up and watch the movie!" said Thunder angrily. The little Porsche pouted and sulked, looking back at the movie. Chick and Gabrielle exchanged a look. Then Dylan threw a remote at the TV.

"I hate you dad! You always break your promises!" yelled Dylan, driving off to his room.

"Fine! See if I care! Obviously you can't see I'm trying!" yelled Thunder, then drove out the back door to the beach.

AVMCS

Chick turned off the movie.

"I'll go check on Dylan," said Gabrielle.

"Yeah- I gotta check if Thunder's okay," said Chick. Gabrielle drove to Dylan's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" said Dylan from inside.

"Dylan, it's me, Aunt Gabrielle. Can I come in?" said Gabrielle. Dylan opened the door, and Gabrielle noticed the tearstains on his hood.

"What do you want?" he asked, sniffling.

"Dylan, are you okay?" asked Gabrielle.

"No- dad's always promising something, then he ends up breaking the promise somehow. And he told me mommy was definitely coming this year," said Dylan.

"I don't think he does it on purpose, Dylan," said Gabrielle gently.

"Well, it certainly seems like it," said Dylan, sulkily.

"Well, Chick told me that Thunder had the same problem growing up," said Gabrielle.

"What do you mean?" asked Dylan, puzzled.

"Well, Chick and Thunder are only half-brothers- same dad, different mom. Well, Thunder stayed with his dad and Chick. He didn't get to see his mom a lot- in fact, Chick told me that last time he saw his mom, Thunder was ten," said Gabrielle.

"Whoa!" said Dylan.

"Yeah- I'm pretty sure Thunder sometimes feels just the way you do- like someone broke a promise and it'll never happen," said Gabrielle.

AVMCS

Thunder threw another seashell way out into the ocean. It was hard to tell how far since he could barely see through his tears. Dylan's not the only one who misses her, he thought. Then he heard someone drive up next to him.

"What's up kid?" asked Chick.

"Nothing," said Thunder angrily, throwing another shell.

"If nothing's up, then why are you so upset?" asked Chick. Thunder sighed.

"Chick, Dylan doesn't understand," said Thunder.

"What doesn't he understand?" asked Chick.

"That I wish she were here too," said Thunder, quietly.

"And also that you love her?" said Chick. Thunder glanced over to see his brother grinning.

"Yeah- that too," said Thunder.

"Hey, I can't blame the kid- you do seem to let him down a lot," said Chick.

"Haha- very funny," said Thunder, sarcastically.

"Thunder- I can't blame you either. It's just, we both know that you've broken a lot of promises you've made lately," said Chick.

"I know. And I wish I could have kept this one, because I sure as heck know how Dylan feels," said Thunder.

"I know. Trust me- I wish Susannah were here too. You and Dylan are always both really down when she's not around- and don't disagree with that, because you know it's true," said Chick.

"I know. Sometimes I wish I'd met her before she met Mater," said Thunder.

"Kid, trust me. I know you and Dylan have been through some rough spots over the last three years. I think that you two can work something out, though. Trust me, I think Susannah would be here if she could. Besides, like you said, she does have her own family," said Chick.

"Yeah," said Thunder.

AVMCS

She pulled into the small motel at about midnight. She didn't want to stop here- but it was still at least a three hour drive to her destination. Also, she was getting tired. She just hoped she could get there tomorrow without any more delays.

AVMCS

"Daddy, Santa came! Wake up!" yelled Dylan. Thunder groaned.

"Dylan, it's too early," said Thunder sleepily.

"Dad, come on! Uncle Chick and Aunt Gabrielle are already up, so you have to get up too!" said Dylan, tugging Thunder's tire. Thunder laughed.

"Alright, alright- I'm up now!" said Thunder, stretching and yawning. He followed his son to the living room. Chick and Gabrielle were already there.

AVMCS

She looked at the house numbers, then found the right one. Still, she hoped she hadn't written down the wrong one. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

AVMCS

The doorbell rang.

"I got it," said Chick. He drove off from the living room to the door. He opened the door and got a huge shock.

"Don't say anything yet- I still want it to be a surprise for Dylan and Thunder," said Susannah.

"Okay," said Chick, still shocked. He drove back to the living room with Susannah following him.

"Hey, Dylan, Thunder, someone's here to see you," said Chick.

AVMCS

Thunder turned around and almost fainted. It seemed untrue that his only wish could come true on Christmas. Dylan was also shocked, but recovered quicker than his 38-year-old dad.

"Mommy!" shrieked Dylan, and drove to Susannah's side.

"Hey there, Dilly baby," said Susannah, smiling.

"I thought you were never gonna come!" said Dylan.

"Well, I got here just in time for Christmas," said Susannah.

"I'm so glad you're here!" said Dylan.

"I'm glad I'm here too," said Susannah. Chick and Gabrielle left the room.

"I can't believe you're here," said Thunder.

"Well, here I am," said Susannah, smiling. Thunder smiled too.

"Oh, wait! I gotta go get your present, mommy!" said Dylan excitedly and sped off for his room. Thunder grinned, shaking his hood.

"Well, he certainly seems excited," said Susannah.

"Well, his mom showed up for Christmas- what do you expect?" said Thunder.

"He's not the only one excited to see me," said Susannah, smiling at him. Thunder turned a little bit brighter red than his normal color.

"Well, what do you expect?" he said. She smiled again, and drove over to nuzzle him.

"For someone who hasn't seen me for six months, you seem pretty calm," said Susannah.

"Hey, you expect me to be more flirty or something?" said Thunder, half joking.

"I don't know- it depends on if flirty is good or not," said Susannah. Thunder grinned and nuzzled her.

"You know, I thought you were touchophobic," said Susannah.

"Well, you kind of get over it after awhile," said Thunder, grinning.

"Well, good- cause I was hoping you wouldn't mind this," said Susannah. With that, she drove forward and kissed him, and Thunder kissed her back. A few seconds later, they pulled apart.

"I don't think I minded that at all," said Thunder, grinning again. Then Dylan, Chick, and Gabrielle came back. As the group continued with their Christmas Day plans, Thunder couldn't help but think that if the only Christmas wish he ever had that came true was that him, Dylan, and Susannah could be together on Christmas, then nothing else could ever be better.

_Now can you tell how I got the inspiration from that Christmas song? As I was typing this, several other titles crossed my mind- Wish Come True, Wish You Were Here, Shocked, or something completely different. But I think A Very Merry Christmas Surprise works best, don't you? Oh well… hope you enjoyed it… now, it's time for me to get my butt in gear and start working on LIAH66's chapter of It's All Coming Back To Me! Yikes! By the way, all updates on Storm Front are put on hold until I get that chapter done. Sorry Storm Front fans._

_Buick Regal Racecar 56_


End file.
